Love Sick
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: Alice has been feeling very strange lately. After much thought, she comes to the conclusion she's sick, seriously sick, especially when a certain Oz Vessalius is around. Be warned, fluff ahead. AU. Oz/Alice for whatdotheydream. hope you like it!


So, for all of you who read my previous stuff, you'll know about half of it is completely out of date by now. especially anything involving Jack. I really liked him…

Anyway it's been a couple of years since I last wrote, more or less because I'm lazy. That and I caught up with Pandora Hearts and since the plot is getting more complicated and each new chapter is about a month apart, I pretty much have no idea what's happening in it anymore -.-* I started reading it again but I'm supposed to be studying atm and there're a lotta chapters to get through so…

Anyway I got a request …well, awhile ago now but I finally got around to it. sorry it took so long! It's different from my other ones, especially since it's AU, but I hope it's enjoyable anyway. so I'll stop talking now.

Disclaimer: if I owned Pandora Hearts I probably wouldn't be so confused over what's been happening lately…

* * *

There were some things Alice couldn't explain. Actually, there were a lot of things when she thought about it but that was all irrelevant. No one cared what x equalled in math. Not unless x told her what she saw in that blonde.

She didn't quite understand it. Upon making the mistake of telling Sharon, she was told that 'the heart has its reasons which reason knows not of,' which if anything only made Alice more confused. She didn't get this 'love' thing like Sharon did. Sharon talked about it with stars in her eyes and a far away gaze, her heart melting. This so called 'love' irked Alice more than the dumb clown or seaweed head, and that was saying something.

Alice leaned back in her seat, staring at the roof. It was free spell and she'd snuck away from Sharon who was all too willing to help Alice with her dilemma. So she was hiding in the least likely place – the library.

Maybe Sharon was onto something, Alice wondered, tilting her head to one side. She decided her first task was to try to decipher what this 'love' was. Well first of all, apparently it wasn't edible. It caused something in the stomach. Made your heart beat faster… as Alice thought about it more and more she was sure she cracked the code of love.

Love was a disease.

It suddenly made sense to her. that's why she got sweaty palms, that's why her heart started beating irregularly, that's why she got mood swings when Oz was around. He'd made her sick!

Alice kicked a chair in frustration. He'd got her sick! Really sick! "Damn you, Oz Vessalius!"

Anyone around shushed her but Alice ignored them as she stormed out of the library. She was going to get him and make him heal her!

After a snack.

Alice didn't like Pandora High Boarding School much but at least the food they served there was good. Especially the meat.

By the time she'd finished her meal, Alice had forgotten her rage. She licked her plate clean and headed to her room instead of hunting down the blonde Vessalius boy.

Once there, Alice jumped onto her bed, her stomach full and satisfied. _That was really good food_, she thought happily. _I bet Oz would've liked it. He loves roasts. _

Alice shot up, her face heating up. Oh no! she was having an attack! She could feel her cheeks flush and her heart skip. What was she supposed to do?!

Just then there was a knock at the door and Oz poked his head in.

"Hey, Alice, did you go to Break's class-"

"YOU!" Alice hurled her pillow at him. Then her bag. Then she would have thrown her already busted alarm clock at him if Oz hadn't of seized her by the hands.

"Leave the poor alarm clock alone!" Oz said with a nervous laugh, trying to calm her.

"This is all _your _fault!" Alice accused, attempting to kick him. She very nearly succeeded in ending the Vessalius family line but Oz jumped back just in time.

"What's all my fault?!" Oz asked, taking refuge behind the pillow that Alice had thrown earlier.

"You got me sick!" Alice shouted, flushing further. "It could be terminal! And it's all your fault!"

The panic on Oz's face was still there but it was different. It wasn't fearing for his life anymore. It was fearing for _hers_. Alice swore her heart almost stopped. This thing was _serious_.

"Eh? I made you sick?" Oz got up and placed a hand on Alice's forehead. "You do seem pretty warm. You should be lying down then, Alice!"

This disease, even if it wasn't terminal, it was draining. Suddenly Alice had no strength to fight against Oz. But maybe she just didn't want to. He'd been hanging out with Gil too often these days for her liking, it was nice to be his centre of attention for once. She let him tuck her in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Oz asked, placing the pillow behind her head.

How was she feeling? Warm. Fuzzy. Nauseas. But for some reason her brain wasn't processing this as a bad thing. Was she actually happy about this? Love was complicated indeed.

"Bad," Alice replied. "You should wait on me hand and foot! This is your fault after all!"

"I don't even remember being sick lately…" Oz murmured to himself. He sat on the edge of Alice's bed. "Well is there anything I can do for you? I'm really sorry, Alice."

Alice pulled the blankets up to her nose, trying to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Just stay there until I need you," she decided.

"You don't need the nurse?"

Alice considered it for a second. Love seemed dangerous. She should probably try to be cured of it before it got out of control.

But Oz was there with her.

"You better hope I don't," Alice said with a huff, rolling onto her side so her back was to Oz. did reason disappear with love? Was that just another symptom? Alice decided she didn't care.

"If you're sure…" Oz said, a little uncertainly. "I'll wait here in case you need anything, okay?"

Alice nodded. That was definitely okay with her.


End file.
